


i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by potat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, i needed to celebrate it, i needed to give it to her, riko is just so gay, you is my best girl tbh she deserves more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potat/pseuds/potat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sleeps. Riko adores.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"It was about 3.54am. Riko had been awake easily since 3.12am when You, shifting suddenly in her sleep, laid an entire forearm with a bit of strength across the bridge of her girlfriend’s nose. In any case, Riko was a light sleeper - especially compared to both her girlfriend and Chika - but even forty two minutes onwards, her nose still felt sore. What had stopped her from pettily getting revenge or forgivingly returning to sleep was the view."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a shade of eyeshadow lmao

It was about 3.54am. Riko had been awake easily since 3.12am when You, shifting suddenly in her sleep, laid an entire forearm with a bit of strength across the bridge of her girlfriend’s nose. In any case, Riko was a light sleeper - especially compared to both her girlfriend and Chika - but even forty two minutes onwards, her nose still felt sore. What had stopped her from pettily getting revenge or forgivingly returning to sleep was the view.

A day full of rigorous practise, as an overly-inspired Dia followed the Muse training regime to a T, left even the more athletic Kanan and You exhausted. In their haste to get to bed, You had left the curtains wide open, allowing the glorious moon dancing against the sea to be seen even when one’s head was against the pillows of Riko’s bed. The ocean lapped gently against the shore, waves catching and throwing the soft beams of luminescent pearl light against town window panes, caught on the few lampposts. The sparse light of a small population allowed the stars to bloom in full glory, softness clashing with the ocean breeze, biting and full of salt, filling the room with that ever knowable scent of the sea. Even then, that wasn’t the view which inspired Riko to remain steadfastly awake.

As soft, the moonlight crept into the room, soft blues against the darkness. Here, a fold in the blankets; there, the edge of a bedside table. Here, the slight yet supple curve of You’s lips; there, the crowned silver of her hair framing slight cheekbones and pointed chin. Following each strand of illuminated hair lead Riko’s eyes to the slightest feature, painting before her the beauty she loved in an uncharacteristically peaceful pose. Right there! Where the moon softened on the rise of her jowl, a smattering of freckles were drawn to full centre. There! Where the moon glided along the arch of her brow, almost lengthening full lashes which felt so soft fluttering against her own skin when they kissed.

Heart pounding so roundly it shook the fabric of her simple pyjama top, Riko leaned in, breath ghosting against sun-kissed skin. Watching so intently, golden eyes followed each intimate detail, normally held in a glorious smile now soft in the peace of sleep. “Gorgeous…” softly inhaled against a forehead smattered with hair before an adoring peck was placed there.

Had Riko realised how glorious You looked? From the start, of course she had. But here was an almost different You. Where she’d be dazzled with brilliant smiles flashed her way, here was the soft roundness of lips barely parted as soft exhalations made their way to the air. Where You had charmed her gay little heart all aflutter, here the unknowing beauty of her rocked Riko’s heart almost threateningly against her ribcage.

An idea snapped Riko from her admiring daze.

Shifting slowly so as not to disturb the picture perfect scene beside her, a hand flailed towards where she’d left her phone. Finding the smooth surface, thumb pushing underneath to leverage it into a shaking hand, she brought it round, fumbling to unlock it. The sudden light of the lock screen had her jump, but even the visual discomfort of a light too bright was pushed aside to complete her mission. Frowning, in as much of a mental effort to capture the perfect moment as to also will You to not be disturbed by the flash, Riko took maybe about five photos. She was no photographer, but if ardent studying had taught her anything, it was how to document in detail. A study in You would crown her lock screen until the end of time, not that she knew it in that quiet moment of night under a pearlescent moon.

As she admired her handiwork, You shifted, muttering against the light which had flashed so suddenly against closed eyelids. Freezing every movement in her body, Riko stared intently, willing You to again remain asleep, to be undisturbed. Once You stilled, Riko allowed herself a sigh of relief, putting her phone back to the side and shifting back under the covers, sidling up closer to her lover.

It took a while longer for Riko to doze off, for she kept herself awake as long as possible, a small smile painting her lips as she watched You’s sleeping face crowned by moonlight, unknowing of her own beauty in that moment, of the heart next to her seeped in adoration and purest love.

The two slept on until late morning, awoken only by Chika throwing pencils at Riko’s balcony window.


End file.
